Days at the Mystery Spot
by BeccaWinchester5783
Summary: Just my little spin on Mystery Spot. Enjoy. Rated T for language and sexual references.


Mystery Spot: What If? 

Sam lied in the warm motel bed, wallowing in his dreams, when the alarm went off. Audioslave's 'Like a Stone' filled the air. Dean began to sing along, despite the fact that he didn't know the words. "And I will wait for you there, like a stone. I'll wait for you there, at home!" Sam plugged his ears to protect them from Dean's horrible vocals.

"What the Hell Dean, could you be any louder?"

"Yeah, watch. IN YOUR HOUSE/I WANT TO BE/ROOM TO ROOM/PATIENTLY/I'LL WAIT FOR YOU THERE/AT HOME!"

"Argh, shut up!"

"Hey you asked if I could be any louder."

Sam grinned and made his bed before disappearing into the restroom to brush his teeth.

Behind him, Dean continued his horrible singing until the guitar solo, where he stood up and played air guitar.

Sam tried hard not to laugh at his older brother.

"Urr swrewing hit ump Deam." Sam laughed, his mouth full of minty suds.

Dean shrugged and shut off the radio as the song ended.

"I'll meet you in the car Sasquatch." Dean called, gathering his things.

Sam threw Dean thumbs up, followed by the middle finger.

"Oh real mature Sam, I'm really scared because you threw me the finger." Dean feigned shock before throwing the finger right back at his little brother.

Yes, it was just another normal day for the Winchester Bros. They'd stopped in town to investigate the disappearance of wealthy socialites all over the city.

They stopped at a local diner, jam packed with people. As they entered, the two men nearly bumped into an old man. Dean and Sam took the booth closest to the back of the restaurant, so that no one would hear their conversation.

"So, what do you think happened to all of these people?" Sam asked, waiting for his laptop to start up.

"No idea, but I do think that my tummy wants the special, a pig and a poke. Yum!" Dean wet his lips with his tongue.

Sam rolled his eyes and logged into his computer. As he opened up the Internet Explorer page, a waitress came up to them.

"Well, just my luck, I got the two most handsome men in the joint. Are you ready to order?" A young red headed waitress with a thick Southern accent greeted them. Dean looked her over as Sam filled his order.

'Red hair, blue eyes, 34B-cup, about 5'4, 120 lbs. definitely my type.' Dean thought to himself.

"And for you sweetheart?" The waitress asked.

"I'll take today's special with a side of eggs and bacon, a coffee, and your name and phone number please." Dean replied coolly.

Sam rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to his research.

"My name is Piper and my number is 956-777-0989." The waitress sent Dean a flirty smile before strutting away.

"Did you see that Sam? I just totally scored her number!" Dean gloated.

"Dean, she gave you the number for a porn shop." Sam said, trying to keep a straight face.

Dean's face dropped. "How do you know smarty? Are you a frequent customer or something?" He teased.

"I typed in the number in the search engine and this is what I got."

Sam turned the computer screen towards his brother.

Dean frowned, his brother was right.

"Well, it's still a winning situation Sammy." Dean winked at his little brother.

"How do you figure that? She just dissed you."

"Think about it Sammy, I now have the number for a porno shop, where I can buy porn. See where I'm going with this?"

"Ew, Dean, I don't want to envision my brother jacking off right before I eat."

"Oh shut up Sam, I walked in on you and your girlfriend before alright? The image is still etched in my mind." Dean shuddered.

"Well you should've knocked."

"On what door Sam? I caught you in the living room! I had to throw that couch out, and I loved that couch Sammy."

"I told you I was sorry."

"Sorry won't get that mental image out of my mind Sam! And sorry won't bring my couch back!" Dean feigned tears.

Sam rolled his eyes and went back to his research.

"I think I may have found a connection."  
"On what, eHarmony?" Dean asked, forgetting about the task at hand.

Sam slapped his big brother over the head.

"Don't be an idjit Dean, I found a connection between the missing people."

"Oh, that's great. What is it?"

"They were all called into town by relatives. Apparently the relatives called them all the way out here to show them The Mystery Spot, a local eighth wonder of the world kind of thing."

"Ok then, so they went missing after visiting the Mystery Spot?"

"Yeah, that's what it's looking like."

"Cool, we'll swing by after breakfast and check the place out." Dean said as the food came.

A new waitress served them, Dean was glad.

"Who had the special?" The new waitress asked, eyeing the two men.

Dean raised his hand. "That'd be me pretty lady."

The waitress smiled and set the plate down in front of him.

"That must mean that you had the whole wheat pancake platter."  
Sam nodded and took the plate from the woman.

"Tabasco sauce?" She offered.

"Nah." The brothers said in unison. The waitress shrugged and placed the Tabasco back on her serving tray. The bottle spun before crashing to the ground, sending Tabasco and glass everywhere. Sam left his seat and helped her pick up the glass. The waitress scolded herself for being a klutz and wiped up the Tabasco sauce with a rag.

The brothers scarfed their breakfast down hungrily, neither of them saying a word.

When they were finished, they strode out of the restaurant, being barked at by a tied up dog.

Dean cringed, keeping an eye on the dog, bumping into a blonde woman carrying flyers.

"Sorry." Dean called to her.

"So what's the plan Sammy?"

Sam shrugged.

"I say we check it out."

"I like that plan. We'll go tonight when it's closed and get a nice long look at the place."

~that night~

Sam held the flashlight steadily as Dean picked the lock of the place. The two men searched the place, finding nothing but cheap 'illusions'.

As they searched the back room, a shotgun cocked behind them.

"Are you bastards robbing me?"

"No, just put the gun down and let's talk about this."

Bam! The gun went off, fired straight at Dean's chest.

Sam whirled around and raced to his brother's side.

"No Dean, you can't die like this."

"I-I- I didn't mean to, I-I swear."

"Just go call 911! Now!" Sam bellowed, hugging his brother's dead body close to him.

Sam shot up in bed, hearing Audioslave's "Like a Stone" play on the alarm clock.

He gasped as he heard Dean's voice, singing, just like yesterday.

"Hey Sammy, what's going on?"

Sam gasped and fell down on the bed. Things were not going to be normal today. 


End file.
